


Conquest

by fencingfox



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, F/M, Femdom, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencingfox/pseuds/fencingfox
Summary: B'Elanna explores Tom's weirdest kink with him. He decides to return the favor later.





	1. That's What I Like

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To obliterate all reserve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439775) by [JoCarthage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoCarthage/pseuds/JoCarthage). 

> This story is based on another one from Archive of Our Own called _To obliterate all reserve_. I didn't feel that it did the pair justice and decided to take care of that myself. I don't have any spoilers in this story. As a courtesy, I do hope you read JoCarthage's story as well.

"What is your weirdest kink?" B'Elanna asked casually as the two of them lounged on the couch. She had her head in Tom's lap while reading a PADD. He absently stroked her hair while watching one of his old television shows on the television she had replicated for him on their 6 month anniversary.

"I like to be dominated and fucked anally." B'Elanna sat up and turned in the couch to face him. She was shocked.

"Really?"

"Really, really. You?"

"I like to almost get caught and being gagged." Tom turned to look at her raising an eyebrow. He was surprised that she liked to almost get caught given that it had taken her _two months_ to be comfortable with small acts of PDA: holding hands or a peck on the cheek. _I guess in those cases, the point is to be seen._

"_You_ like to almost get caught? What happens if you do get caught?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. I never have." A mischievous glint crossed her eyes as if daring him to take her out into the hallway right now.

"Why do you like that?"

"I didn't choose to. I just do. I think it stems from wanting to hide myself for so long as a child. Plus it feels dangerous almost. Once I almost got caught in the office of the botanist at the Academy."

"You'll have to tell me about it."

"It wasn't much. The guy honestly wasn't that good. Once he entered, I couldn't really feel him. He didn't touch my g-spot once and ignored my clitoris. He also refused to look at me, instead looked around the office admiring the plants I guess. He wouldn't let me roughhouse with him at all either. I had to fake it to get him to leave me alone." A sudden insecurity rose in his throat.

"Have you ever faked for me?" He only barely managed to keep a straight tone.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Flyboy." She laughed. "But no, _never_. Why do you like being dominated?"

"Maybe it stems from my overbearing father." Tom chuckled. "No. I like the feeling of being completely powerless and at my lover's mercy." He infused lover with a certain tenderness that made B'Elanna's heart sing praises. "Just thinking about it makes me giddy."

"Hah, you like feeling powerless? You should just be a woman than—a full human one. That's how you'd feel every day of your adult life."

"Believe me, I've thought about it." He paused as if he had something on his mind. "Don't laugh, but would you like to dominate me one day?" B'Elanna was touched he trusted her so much as to ask that.

"Of course love. How about tomorrow night?" Tom's eyes widened and his heart quickened. He couldn't believe his luck.

"Really?"

"Really, really." B'Elanna mirrored his earlier affirmation. Tom leaned over to kiss her sweetly.

"I love you."

"I know."

**=/\=**

Throughout his shift the next day, Tom couldn't wait for later tonight. He could hardly keep what B'Elanna planned off his mind. He figured he'd return the favor for her later. She deserved something special if she wanted to dominate him. Although, he thought as he remembered how she liked to pin him and bite, she would probably enjoy it nearly as much as him.

Still, he wondered where would be good to fuck her and almost get caught. He wondered if creating a crowded Holoprogram would be sufficient. _No, _he thought, _she deserved better._ The next place to come to mind was the catwalk in engineering. He liked that. That way, every time she reported to duty, she would be reminded of him. He liked that very much. So lost in his daydream that he hardly noticed the Commander calling on him.

"Lieutenant Paris." His voice carried a sting. He must have been calling him for a while.

"Yes sir?"

"Change our heading to 192 mark 7."

"Yes sir." Tom massaged the controls to the appropriate heading.

**=/\=**

B'Elanna still had an hour before her shift ended and then another few hours before she met with Tom. She wanted to replicate a few toys for the two of them that she thought he would enjoy. She was excited for tonight.

"Lieutenant," Lieutenant Carey approached her. "The warp core shielding could use a touchup."

"Right, I'll put Bartlett on it. I'm due off in an hour. He only just started his shift and a refitting will take up at least half that time."

"Acknowledged.

"Bartlett!"

"Yes Lieutenant,"

"It's your turn to refit the warp core shielding," B'Elanna bellowed to somewhere below her station on the catwalk.

"Of course."

B'Elanna let her mind wander as she perused the daily reports. She planned to get a vibrator of course, and lube. She thought some more. She'd always wanted to try a strap on and figured Tom would be the person to try it with. That's about all she had rations for she guessed. B'Elanna loved that she was with him. She wanted them to last. She looked forward to dominating him. She'd never done so before. Sure they liked to wrestle for dominance, but that was a far cry from dominating Tom. She wasn't sure if she would like dominating him, but she guessed that she probably would. She looked at the time. Her heart skipped when she realized that her shift was finally over.

"Have a good night, Lieutenant Carey." Carey nodded his response.

"And you B'Elanna." _Oh I will,_ she thought. She practically skipped to her quarters. Once there, she immediately went to her replicator and entered the parameters for the items she wanted. She didn't entirely want to replicate these things because she didn't really want the person on rations duty to discover it and get curious.

"Computer," the tell-tale chime of it listening alerted her happily. "remind me to check who the rations duty officer is this week."

"Acknowledged." The first of her toys materialized: a vibrating black plug that had several increasingly larger bulbs along its length. The largest being at the base. She entered the parameters of the second item: a strap on that would fit inside her. The purple cock part was shaped like a cock. She judged it to be about the same size as Tom when he was aroused. It had a slight curve to it. She ran her hand over it, finding that it was a soft rubber, maybe silicone. It had more give to it than the plug did. The last thing she materialized was a medium bottle of plain, water-based lube.

B'Elanna set the toys on her nightstand and dug through her dresser for something to wear. She found a slinky negligee. She had a thought and returned to the replicator, looking for one more thing. When she found it, she set it to replicate. It materialized in the replicator tray. Sitting in the tray was a collar that had a pair of cuffs attached to the sides by short leather ropes, each about a foot long. It also had an attachment that would allow her to clip it to her bed frame. She took this to her bed and attached it to her frame, then tucked the rest of it under her pillows for later.

"B'Elanna to Tom."

"Tom here." Tom set his clothes on his bed. He was just changing when she called.

"I'm ready; come by whenever you are, Flyboy."

"I'm almost ready. I'll be over in a moment." Tom's hands shook, he was excited. He could barely put his clothes on. He chose to go with a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt from the Academy. He wanted to go for comfort and, he realized, ease of removal. He went to the bathroom to use the douche he'd replicated earlier. In no time at all he was clean and ready to meet B'Elanna.


	2. Trapped Behind Closed Doors

The door opened to B'Elanna's quarters to reveal a dim, purple tinged room. B'Elanna sat on her couch in a beige negligee. Suddenly, Tom felt underdressed. His fears were alleviated when he realized that he probably wouldn't be wearing anything soon enough. Tom went to settle next to her on the couch.

"Tell me Tom, do you like to be tied up?" Tom's heart hitched in his chest. All he could do was nod. B'Elanna chuckled.

"What did you have in mind as an ideal experience?" B'Elanna asked. "I replicated some toys: a strap on and a plug, as well as plenty of lube." Tom found his voice surprisingly.

"I'd like you to use the strap on with me, but we can warm up with the plug if you want."

"It isn't about what I want. That comes later. It's about what _you_ want. Anything else? Anything you want me to say or to do?"

"Come to think of it, could you tell me that I'm doing a good job?" B'Elanna smiled and nodded. _God, how did I end up with a woman like her?_ Tom thought to himself. He wanted nothing more than to stay with her forever.

"I can certainly do that. Now, the way this is going to happen is this: I will take you undress you, to the bed, and tie you to the frame. If you are good," she kissed his nose swiftly, "—and I know you will be good—I'll start by using the plug on you. I won't touch you otherwise until after that." She caressed his face. "And if you are really good, I'll fuck you speechless with the strap on. Not that it will be too hard since you can hardly speak now." Tom shuddered at all the things B'Elanna wanted to do to him. He couldn't have asked for anything better. B'Elanna stood up and offered him her hand.

"Stand up, Tom." Tom stood to meet B'Elanna and made a move to kiss her. "Ah, ah, ah. That's not very good of you." Tom shied away from her, mumbling that he was sorry. "Shh, it's alright, so long as you remember that I'm in control, Flyboy," she growled. She pulled his shirt over his head and marveled at his chest. Soft blond hairs sprouted from his chest. B'Elanna tangled her hands with his chest hairs. She pressed against him, curling her arms around his shoulders from underneath his arms. She kissed at his chest a few times. He moaned softly. The sound stirred in her stomachs and she worried she would get greedy.

"A way that you can be good for me now is to not make a sound until I say that you can." Tom immediately stopped his sounds and tried very carefully not to make a sound as B'Elanna continued to caress his back and lower neck. She kissed his cheek, the same one that had carried her mark from when she accidentally entered the _pon farr_. Tom had decided to heal it completely so there wasn't a trace of a scar. B'Elanna found that she was actually a little upset that it was no longer there, meaning anyone could mistake him as available and try to take him away from her. She decided that it was time to change that. She bit down hard, listening carefully for him to make a noise, but, to his credit, he was silent. Her mouth suckled at the blood from his face until his blood stopped flowing. She pulled away.

"You aren't to heal that for...at least a week." She moved down his body, thinking that his too perfect chest needed a mark as well. She clamped down on his upper pectoral muscle on the opposite side of the cheek bite. "You mustn't heal that for a month, minimum." She actually hoped that he would never heal either of her marks, but she couldn't ask that of him. It wouldn't be fair of her. She untied his sweatpants and pulled them down, surprised to find that Tom wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Let's go, Flyboy," B'Elanna led him by the hand to the bed. Once there, she pushed him onto the bed and saw him open his mouth. Lucky for him, he didn't make a sound. B'Elanna smiled and purred. "Good boy." She reached up to where she hid the restraints. She pulled them down to Tom. First, she attached the collar, then the left, and finally the right hands. "Tom, you can make noises again." B'Elanna thought it would be cruel and much too difficult for him to stay quiet now. Tom sighed in response. He had to admit that he was a little worried B'Elanna would want him to stay quiet the entire time. He had hardly contained himself when she surprised him with a bite.

B'Elanna leaned down to kiss him. When she bit down on his lower lip, he moaned softly. She leaned back and reached for the plug and lube as a mischievous grin gracing her features. She set the lube and plug near his waist while she moved down a little so that she was between his legs instead of straddling his waist. She pushed his legs further apart to allow herself better access. His penis lay invitingly on his stomach. She reached for it without thinking. Tom squirmed away and B'Elanna froze, remembering her promise from earlier. She pulled her hand away to run along his inner thighs and Tom relaxed into the bed. She grabbed the lube from Tom's side and rubbed a generous amount around and just inside him with one finger. Then she rubbed some over the entirety of the plug. The plug was one of those remote controlled ones. The remote was still on her nightstand and she didn't think Tom had seen it yet.

She leaned forward to put the lube back on the nightstand and returned with the remote. She placed the remote behind her and took up the plug. She thought the design of the plug was clever. Its increasing in size bulbs made it the perfect thing for stretching Tom. She placed the first of the bulbs against his anus and slowly pressed it in, judging that she had enough lube when it slipped in easily. Tom gasped at the sudden pressure. B'Elanna searched behind her for the remote. She wasn't ready to use it yet, but wanted it in her hand for when she was. She pressed another two bulbs into Tom slowly and swirled it around like she was mixing something. Tom moaned and did his best to press against the plug. After another two bulbs B'Elanna swirled again and felt Tom buck when she grazed his prostrate. She grinned.

"If you want to be good for me now, you can't move anymore." Tom looked at her, shocked, but also turned on. He liked when she gave him orders about what he could or couldn't do. With a flick of her finger, B'Elanna turned the vibrator to a low setting. Tom gasped as he felt a soft vibration against his prostrate. It was incredibly hard for him not to move, not to buck against the pressure. B'Elanna pulled the plug out two bulbs and then pushed it back in to the handle. Tom yelped but somehow managed not to move.

"You are doing so good, Tom," B'Elanna murmured. "You can move again now." B'Elanna moved the switch on the remote to a higher setting. Tom ground against the plug, moaning softly

"B'Elanna," he sighed. He wanted her to use the strap on already. However, he didn't want to ask for it for fear that she would refuse him due to misbehaving.

"Hmm, I bet I know what you want," B'Elanna whispered close to his ear. She brought her mouth onto the top of his ear and nibbled softly. Tom whimpered softly, enjoying the soft nibbling she treated him to. In all honesty, B'elanna was a little nervous about the strap on. She wasn't really sure how to use it on Tom. It wasn't as though she hadn't paid attention, but it wasn't like she regularly sported anything like a strap on. Still, she'd made a promise to Tom. B'Elanna released Tom's ear and knelt at the other. At the same time, she shifted her knee so that it would keep the plug in place.

"I'm going to take a moment to put on the strap on," she whispered, "You are going to be a good boy for me though and wriggle against the plug. I have a surprise for you." As she spoke her last sentence, she slid the switch on the vibrator to its highest setting. Tom struggled against his restraints and moaned loudly in response. Satisfied, B'Elanna reached past Tom to grab the lube and the strap on. She examined the purple cock again. There was a smaller nub that she presumed was supposed to go into her. She judged that it was a touch too large to be inserted into her without being aroused.

Tom ground his hips against her knee in frustration. The vibrations were too intense to give him release, but that didn't make him want it any less. B'Elanna set the strap on and lube down on the bed next to the still grinding hips of Tom. She thumbed the switch on the remote to off and deftly removed the plug from Tom, also setting it to his side. Tom whimpered as the pressure left him. His body craved stimulation as evidenced by the hard on currently standing at attention a few inches above his stomach. The plug was surprisingly clean. She had expected to see or smell some fecal matter. _Tom cleans up well._ The cliche phrase took new meaning for her then. B'Elanna moved up to straddle Tom's chest where he could reach to touch her with his mouth.

"Put your mouth there," B'Elanna pointed to her dancing hips. Tom strained against his restraints. He was just within reach of her but felt a slight pressure at his throat as the collar limited his movement. He found that he liked the pressure. His hands found B'Elanna's hips and held tight, wanting desperately to please her. His tongue circled her clitoris slowly to the soft sounds of her moans. She caressed Tom's hair gently. "Good, good. Oooh, very good." Her hips undulated to Tom's tongue as it circled her clitoris and explored her entrance. His tongue entered her as far as the collar would allow him and curled upward to tickle her g-spot enticingly. B'Elanna pulled at Tom's hair so that he would leave her. He winced at the pain, and for a moment thought that he was being punished for not doing well enough. _No, no, she definitely enjoyed that,_ he reassured himself. B'Elanna pulled herself off of Tom somewhat reluctantly as she reached for the strap on. She carefully inserted it into her, giving her a pleasant sensation to moan to. She caught Tom's gaze and leaned down to grace his soft lips with a swift kiss.

"Excited?" B'Elanna asked as she opened the lube and squirted a liberal amount onto the purple cock. She didn't want to hurt Tom and wanted to make sure he was comfortable. She might give him a few more bites however.

"You already know I am." B'Elanna closed the bottle. Then she rearranged herself near Tom's ass. She lifted his legs one at a time to rest on her shoulders. He'd taken this same position on her in the past and found that it allowed him to enter her deeper than otherwise.

"Ready?" B'Elanna studied her mate's expression, looking for any sign of fear or worry. She found none.

"Please, B'Elanna," he paused, his eyes narrowing. "Fuck me."

"Oh, you forget your place, Tom," she chided. "Giving orders.... That isn't very good of you. I'm afraid I'll have to delay this and..." she leaned to his right hip, "remind you of your _place._" She bit down harder than she ever had. Tom yelled and tried to pry his hips away from her grasp. He only succeeded in causing her to tear his flesh further so he stilled himself.

"Are you trying to get away from me?" she tsked her tongue disapprovingly and moved to his other hip. He fidgeted slightly, knowing what his disobedience earned him. He wanted to move away, but that was how he'd gotten into this in the first place. Instead, he stilled his movement and tensed at the bite he was sure to follow. B'Elanna wrapped her mouth around his hip and swirled her tongue around the bone jutting out of his hip. She pulled away to kiss it when he stilled.

"Good boy, Tom." B'Elanna curled her hand around his neglected member. She rubbed her thumb over his tip softly. _Well it was now or never. _She braced herself by putting both hands on his hips and pressed the purple cock against his anus, finding that it opened to accommodate her easily. As she pushed into him, the part inside her pressed delightfully against her walls. It felt similar to having a full cock in her. Tom groaned at the fullness. He judged it felt better than the bulbs on the plug.

"Oh, B'Elanna. It feels so good," Tom moaned. B'Elanna experimented with the cock. She pulled herself about halfway out. The motion forced the inner part to press against her g-spot. _Oh, I can get used to this, _she moaned to Tom's surprise. She pressed into him again. Tom gasped as she hit his prostrate roughly. _Just like that._ She pulled out and thrust into him again. She moaned on the pull outs and he moaned on the thrusts. Her bedroom filled with the sounds of their pleasure as B'Elanna picked up her pace, much to Tom's delight. He felt himself close and struggled against the restraints. He wished—. When B'Elanna grabbed his cock again, he didn't have to wish. She moved her hand in a slow rhythm that contrasted with the faster thrusting occurring just a few inches away from her hand. He bucked against her, hoping to encourage his orgasm to happen sooner. He wanted it so bad his body ached. After a few more thrusts he came with a yelp as B'Elanna rammed into his prostrate delightfully. His back arched and his ejaculation landed on his stomach and chest in two spurts. B'Elanna remained where she was inside him as he ground his hips against her greedily.


	3. She Likes It Rough

Tom woke up sore but feather light. As he came to his senses he began to remember why. He squeezed B'Elanna in his arms. Memories of the night before, of her having her way with him, accosted his mind as she stirred gently in her sleep to nuzzle closer to his chest. He smiled. He would never tell her for fear of her tearing him apart, but she was adorable when she slept. She reminded him of a kitten he once petsat. The kitten liked to curl up on the pillow near his head. Anytime he shifted his head the kitten would look at him and meow softly in protest before nuzzling closer to his head. He decided to test it out now. He shifted his body a few inches away from B'Elanna. She hummed softly in her sleep as she pressed herself to him again. Tom chuckled. They should get a kitten. They lay there for a while longer. Tom entertained himself with images of B'Elanna cuddling on a couch with a black kitten possessing blue eyes.

B'Elanna stirred, feeling secure and warm. It took her a moment to remember who shared her bed with her. There could only be one person: Tom. She smiled, her eyes still closed.

"Good morning, love." Tom had been watching her sleep while he daydreamed. B'Elanna yawned and stretched, arching her back and pointing her toes in the process.

"Computer, what time is it?" B'Elanna asked as her yawn came to a close.

"0700 hours," the computer chirped.

"Do you work soon?"

"No, I took a gamma shift today so that we could sleep in. I know today is your day off." B'Elanna curled closer to Tom and closed her eyes. "Computer, schedule a wake-up call for 1000 hours."

"Wake-up call scheduled for 1000 hours." B'Elanna hummed.

"You're warm," she purred. _Just like a kitten,_ thought Tom. Tom hugged her closer to him for a moment and then loosened his grip. They drifted to sleep again and didn't wake until the computer woke them at 1000 hours.

**=/\=**

B'Elanna had left almost thirty minutes ago. Tom looked around her quarters for his clothing so that he could return to his room. He had something to replicate for later tonight. He planned on surprising B'Elanna with a fuck in engineering. It was good fortune that she picked a Gamma shift. It lessened their chances of getting caught. Still, engineering was an important area. What if an emergency broke out? Engineers would swarm all over the engine room if that happened. He hoped that wouldn't happen. He wasn't sure how he would explain a compromising position to B'Elanna's subordinates. It would have to be him that did the explaining as he planned on gagging B'Elanna. That way, she wouldn't be able to alert the engineering staff of their situation as easily.

Tom found his sweatpants and slipped them on. He stepped over to B'Elanna's replicator and entered his code. With a few deft presses, he requested a ball gag, the kind that would wrap around B'Elanna's head and leave a small ball in her mouth. He examined the purple ball and black strap attached to it. _Why are so many sex toys purple?_ He placed it in his pocket and adjusted his pants so that it looked less like a hard on. Somehow, he didn't think B'Elanna would appreciate it if he made it look like he'd left her quarters with a large erection. He picked up his shirt from where he found it hanging on a plant near her replicator and slipped it over his head.

**=/\=**

B'Elanna settled in at the desk that held her computer and various reports on the current workings of her ship's systems. She glanced over them and noticed one regarding a malfunctioning replicator in the mess hall that reminded her she had some data to delete. She turned to her computer and typed her command code so that she could access whoever was on replicator ration duty this week. She saw the familiar name of Seven. Although, she didn't think Seven would care what she replicated, she still didn't want Seven getting curious and investigating what an "anal pleasure plug" or "the erection for him and for her" were.

She typed a few commands that caused the three entries to be replaced with clothing of the same costs. A sudden thought occurred to her and she navigated to see Tom's records. She found something that stood out: pleasurable silence. _That sounds suspicious...._ She entered the name into the replicator database to see what it came up with. The image she found was that of a purple ball gag with a black strap. Her chest tightened. _Did he plan to? Where?_ After collecting herself, she did Tom the courtesy of replacing the record with another clothing request of the same cost.

**=/\=**

"Computer, what time is it?" Tom asked.

"2200 hours." Tom smiled. _It's time._ He carefully placed the ball gag in his sweatpants pocket. He hadn't bothered changing since returning from B'Elanna's quarters. He had set the day aside today for relaxing with a good romance PADD he had found:_ Warrior Women at the River of Blood_. He had found it on B'Elanna's nightstand a few weeks ago and happily took the ideas it gave him. He wondered if she had noticed it missing.

Tom exited his quarters and strolled to engineering as excitement bubbled in his stomach. He did his best to enter engineering discreetly. He hoped B'Elanna wasn't on the ground floor. He was happy not to spot her there and happier still when he saw that there was indeed only a skeleton crew attending to the ship. Tom climbed the stairs to the catwalk above quietly. He spotted B'Elanna leaned over a console looking frustrated over something. She pounded her fist on its surface. He looked forward to relieving her tension.

Tom scanned the catwalk to check for passersby. He didn't see anyone here except for him and B'Elanna. He pulled his lips into a grin as he snuck behind her, pulling the gag out of his pocket as he did so. He expertly slipped the gag over her head to rest in her mouth. She mumbled against the surprise and struggled for a moment before realizing what it was. She recalled her discovery of the ball gag while snooping through Tom's replicator records.

"Hello my sweet," Tom whispered against the hair covering her left ear. "Miss me?" She leaned back against him, instantly relaxed even though her heart beat rapidly. _What if someone finds them?_ It didn't seem that Tom minded. She could feel his penis beginning to harden. Her response was to grind her hips against his, hoping to entice it further. Tom pressed her back down so that she was kneeling over the console and moved his hands to maneuver her pants and underwear down her legs. Next, he slid his sweats down to free his already throbbing member. He thought he ought to get that checked out. He didn't think it was possible to get so hard so quickly. _Then again, B'Elanna is an extraordinary woman._

Without warning, he thrust his entire member into her. She moaned against the gag, but he didn't think it was loud enough for anyone but him to hear. Now, he just had to remain quiet to avoid being found. _Maybe he should have replicated a gag for himself, too._ The sudden pain of being thrust into shocked B'Elanna, but it soon morphed into warm pleasure as Tom began to move in and out of her at a slow pace. She wanted him to go faster, to feel herself rocked against the console recklessly. She knew he would eventually, so she settled in and waited, meeting his thrusts with her own thrusts towards him.

Tom picked up his pace, finding that he liked the sight of B'Elanna being pushed forcefully against the console in front of her. He tweaked her right cheek before softly slapping the left one. He thought a proper slap would be too distinguishable as what it was. A muffled yelp escaped B'Elanna's lips. He felt he was getting close as his stomach tightened pleasantly before the pressure moved lower. He didn't want to come before her so he reached a hand to her front to play with her clitoris. Now, B'Elanna rocked against him and his hand as muffled moans escaped her. She began to tighten around him and a moment later, arched her back as a sweet orgasm pulsed through her body. She found that the gag added to her pleasure by giving her something to bite against since Tom wasn't within reach. Tom came soon after and collapsed his upper body over her back for a moment afterwards. He reached over to her mouth to remove the gag gingerly. After wiping it off on his sweatpants that rested just on his thighs, he placed it back into his pocket. He pulled out of her and pulled his pants back up. Then, he did the same for B'Elanna as she straightened out. She turned around to kiss him.

"That was nice, Tom."

"I'm glad you liked it."


End file.
